Dishwashers are used in domestic kitchens as well as professional kitchens and restaurants to facilitate the work related to dishing of used and dirty dishing goods such as for example plates, pots, pans etc. Dishwashers comprises a washing chamber in which the dishing goods are packed in one or more baskets to remain in the intended position separated from adjacent items to make it possible for water to circulate within the washing chamber and clean the dishing goods and increase the packing capacity of the dishwasher.
Water is circulated in the washing chamber by a pump arranged in the lower section of the washing chamber. The water is lead from the pump via pipes to one, or more, rotating spray arms arranged in the washing chamber and provided with a number nozzles that are spraying water on the dishing goods to clean the dishing goods. The rotating spray arm is furthermore provided with one or more nozzles arranged in the outer ends of the spray arm and directed sideways to generate the force required to rotate the spray arm around an axis A in the dishing chamber.
In order to adapt the dishwasher to new regulations regarding reduced energy consumption as well as reduced water consumption modern dishwashers have been provided with one or more wash zones, i.e. a selected area within the washing chamber where the amount of water sprayed on the dishing goods is higher to intensify the washing in the zone compared to the rest of the washing chamber. Thereby more dirty dishing goods requiring more intense washing could be arranged in the wash zone where the washing is more intense. The increased flow of water is either provided by adding additional nozzles on the inside wall of the wash chamber, alternatively adding a spray arm dedicated the wash zone to direct more water towards the wash zone and thereby optimizing the process and reduce the power consumption and/or water consumption. One example of dishwasher with the described arrangement is disclosed in US2012/0138110. The dishwasher comprises at least one auxiliary spray nozzle arranged on the side wall of a treating chamber to intensify the spraying of water on the dishing goods arranged in a selected part of a basket within the treating chamber.
The disclosed wash zone arrangement unfortunately requires a number of additional components which makes them expensive and complicated. Furthermore, in dishwashers with a dedicated wash zone it might be difficult to pack dishing goods with a large or complex design and still ensure the desired washing result, alternatively pack a several items requiring intense washing. There is consequently a need for a flexible arrangement that provides the desired intense wash zone but is less complicated, and less expensive to manufacture.